In the related art, an information outputting method of outputting information such as voice, and the like has been proposed. For example, a method of outputting the information and the like by previously storing information which coincides with key information granted to a storage unit and searching the stored information from a key read from a bar code reader has been proposed. Further, a technology of outputting voice information by generating a dot pattern in which minute dots are arranged in accordance with a predetermined rule are arranged and receiving and digitalizing the dot pattern printed on the printed matter, and the like by using a camera has been proposed.
However, the known method of outputting voice and the like by the bar code has a problem in that the bar code printed on the printed matter, and the like is an eyesore. Further, since the bar code is large and occupies a part of a paper surface, it is impossible to allocate a lot of bar codes which are easily recognized for each character or target having a meaning which appears in a partial sentence or a photograph, a picture, and an image of a graphic in respect to a layout.